Medical devices have been provided for the delivery of an implant-forming material to various portions of the wall forming a vessel such as the gastrointestinal tract of a mammalian body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,063. There remains, however, a need for increased accuracy in the placement of such material and the implants formed thereby.